Template talk:Metroid Prime rooms
PROJECT: M.P.R.I.M. I am going to be putting the rest of the rooms in the template. This is called...Project M.P.R.I.M., which stands for Metroid Prime Rooms Info Mending. It sounds nonsensical, but it means, "I fix the template so it has all rooms". I am doign this because I am trying to write an Item Guide for Metroid Prime and I want the template fixed and ready for this. OK, I begin...NOW! --SSF2Zelda, REMEMBER TO FOLLOW THE RULES! 20:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Calm down a bit. Please be considerate to Green Pickle, who has been working on the rooms and this template for a while, now. There is a procedure and layout involved with these that you were not around to discuss and learn. Just keep that in mind. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Heh, be bold, no? Also, *Greenpickle... [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] I totally agree. I wasn't sure whether editing/adding to this might mess you up when you come to add more later. Your methodology seemed pretty tight, and I knew that the rooms would make it on the list at some point, regardless. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) We also need to add Phazon Mines and Impact Crater. Shaleblade 17:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Not that those'd be completely forgotten, but yes; yes indeed. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Mmm, I forgot to add Tallon Overworld. When doing the crashed Frigate Orpheon, we'll need to either merge the pages so that the room will show what it was like before and after the crash, or make sure they're separate. Shaleblade 18:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I remember answering what I thought about this before...*finds*...''Yeah, a lot of the Crashed Frigate names are the same; I think it would make sense to have it all on the same page, though obviously I can't do that, at least for images, 'till I get there. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Split It think we should split the template, so we can have templates for for each area of the game. If not that, change the name of the template to Tallon IV rooms. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes or no? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::chirping...[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::*quiet sobbing* [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hrm? Well... we definitely shouldn't rename it to Tallon IV rooms, because of the frigate rooms, and the rest of the game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we split for MP3's rooms. It'll help downsize a crowded template, but if we'd rather have as much as possible on one spot, this one isn't that big to cause a major problem. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I agree with not renaming it now, but i'd still like this template to be split into area templates. It's a lot easier to find a specific room that way in an area. We could still keep this one just as a list of all the rooms, just have separate areas on articles. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :We could do area-specific templates that auto-hide the rooms from other areas. That may be the best option. (Maybe for MP3, too.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 04:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::That is what I was thinking. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 12:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::You mean like having a show button on each of the room areas, showing all other rooms in the game? For example, frigate orpheon shows all frigate rooms but if you click show it will also show all the other rooms in the game? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:36, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not quite. More like having show buttons for each area. Like Orpheon would have Orpheon showing, but you can click hide on Orpheon and click show on say, Chozo Ruins. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Exactly. What I meant about MP3 above was that this would allow us to put all of the game's rooms on one practical template, but obviously it could be used with all four Prime games. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC)